In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. There is a range of consumer electronics devices that are not dedicated or specialized audio playback devices, yet can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones are ubiquitous. These devices, however, do not have sufficient space to house high fidelity speakers. This is also true for portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and, to a lesser extent, desktop personal computers and low profile television sets with built-in speakers. Such devices may require speaker enclosures or boxes that have a significant front volume, the space through a duct or channel in which sound from the front face of the driver diaphragm travels to an acoustic output port of the device. This may allow the driver to be set further rearward from the exit port of the enclosure. The speaker box also defines a back volume, the space within the enclosure that is open to the rear face of the diaphragm. The back volume in such a device is relatively small compared to, for instance, stand alone high fidelity speakers and dedicated digital music systems for handheld media players. In small back volume speaker boxes, improvements in low frequency performance are difficult to achieve since the air inside the box is confined to a small space which in turn may reduce the compliance of the driver. In addition, a large front volume tends to reduce the quality of sound output from the device.